


Things That Go Bump In the Night

by JellySpirit



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Accidents, Bed-Wetting, Cute, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySpirit/pseuds/JellySpirit
Summary: An ex-Team Plasma grunt is still traumatised about his time spent working under the cruelty of Ghetsis. He tries to repress his fear, but it ends up becoming too much one night.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Things That Go Bump In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Daaamn Jelly, back at it again with the fics nobody asked for.
> 
> I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while so I figured I'd post it :) 
> 
> Tw for a breif description of mauling and Pokemon experimentation in the dream section. Aside from that, no other warnings except for pee obviously. Enjoy, I guess! XD

It had been a long 3 months since Team Plasma had split into 2 factions. One side had followed in the footsteps of N, by loving and caring for Pokemon and trying to right their wrongs. The other side stayed loyal to Ghetsis, upping the ante on the chaos they were causing.

Ghetsis. That name struck terror into Kannon’s heart, even after being away from him for the 3 months since the team split up. Rood had assured the repenting members that they would be safe in Driftveil, but Kannon wasn’t so sure. Ghetsis was a cruel, powerful man who would have no qualms about harming or even taking the life of another human being. The townspeople had raised this concern in the city council meeting regarding the ex-Team Plasma members taking up residency there, but it was eventually allowed as Anthea pointed out that Ghetsis was unlikely to target them because nobody there had anything that would be useful to him now.

That didn’t stop Kannon from worrying, though. He constantly feared Ghetsis’ return, and while he never told anyone in the safehouse about his fear, it infected every one of his braincells. He had been a fairly strong grunt, and thus he was often at Ghetsis’ side, so he knew first-hand how unstable he was. He would fly into rages often at random, and it wasn’t uncommon to be struck across the head or hurt in other ways when he got mad. He was remarkably strong for his age, and there were even rumours that he killed two lower-level grunts in a rage after they vanished for no reason. This was never confirmed, but Kannon would have definetly believed it if it turned out to be true.

On this particular day, Kannon was out picking rare berries on the outskirts of Driftveil. He had planted them a while back and they were now ripe, making them a delicious treat for the Pokemon. He was in a happy mood, excited to surprise them. However, his happiness quickly turned to panic as he felt a foreboding presence behind him.

“You! Are you an ex-Team Plasma member?” Kannon flinched at his voice. It sounded EXACTLY like Ghetsis. He felt himself trembling violently as panic set in. Was that really him? Was he going to kill him in revenge? Would his final resting place be a berry bush?

“Y-y-yes?” Kannon stammered. The redhead slowly turned around, but came face-to-face not with Ghetsis, but with a slightly out-of-shape police officer. He glanced at the redhead’s uniform and nodded.

“So you are. I just wanted to confirm since you’re the ones who planted these. There’s been a big issue with allotment theft lately. Anyway, take care.” The officer left and Kannon was still shaken. Even just hearing a similar voice was enough to make horrible memories resurface. When he got back, Concordia and Evan, one of the other ex-underlings, remarked that he looked pale, but Kannon didn’t say anything. He knew it was probably not doing him any favours to try and repress his emotions, but he was just too nervous. So nervous that he could hardly eat dinner that night. When they prayed before bed, Kannon prayed for nothing more than for Ghetsis to stay away.

It was stark and bright in the lab. The flourescent lights buzzed and the atmosphere was thick. The Pokemon they were experimenting on thrashed in it’s restraints. What was once a surprisingly tame Zweilous had now become an enraged Hydreigon after months of cruel tests. Kannon stood back slightly from the snapping constrained creature, trembling in fear alongside the other grunts in the lab.

“Oh, Arceus... What have we done...?”

“You’ve extracted this creature’s full potential,” Ghetsis replied, startling everyone. “If this can be dine to a simple Pokemon, just think of how powerful it would make Zekrom!”

“NO!” Kannon blurted out. “Please don’t make us do this again! Pokemon are living creatures, they don’t deserve this!”

His heart sank when he realised what he had just done. Ghetsis turned slowly to face him, pure hatred in his eyes.

“You... You pathetic runt... You dare defy me?!” The man roared. Kannon barely had time to react before Ghrtsis grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the creature. “Since you seem to love Pokemon so much, why don’t we use you to test Hydreigon’s jaw strength?!”

“S-sir! Please! I’m sorry! I’ll never speak out-of-turn again! Please don’t!!” Kannon’s wails of begging for forgiveness fell on deaf ears as he was thrust at the enraged Pokemon. It grabbed his arm with one of it’s heads, sinking it’s teeth into his flesh, causing searing pain. Another grabbed his leg, and the pain intensified. Kannon wept in agony, and he panted in terror as the third head came towards him, maw agape. He was totally helpless, like a mouse caught in a trap. His muscles spasmed, and he realised he had started to wet himself in fear.

“THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU DISOBEY ME, KANNON! KANNON! KANNON! KAN-”

“-non? Kannon? Kannon! Can you hear me? Kannon!” 

Kannon woke up midway through screaming in fear to Rood standing over his bed shaking him awake. He struggled to catch his breath as Rood switched on the light and knelt down beside him.

“Are you alright, my boy? You appeared to have been suffering through a nightmare, and a rather nasty-sounding one at that.” 

Kannon nodded slowly, still shaken up. He still felt a pounding in his skull from all the noise, even though it was a mere phantom. Just as he began to shift his position to sit up, he froze at a strange feeling between his legs. It felt... very warm. He noticed it around his bottom and lower back too. It couldn’t be... could it? He was 23 years old!

“Would you like to talk about it? Sometimes rationally deconstructing a frightening dream can make one feel better.”

“Ah- Y-I...” The young man’s breath hitched as he felt panic rise in his chest at Rood moving to take a seat at the end of his bed. He could feel that the mattress and comforter were wet, but the blue fleece blanket that lay atop the duvet covered the stain. But if it was pushed down, the pee would surely soak through-

“Oh!” Rood stood up suddenly in surprise after pressing his hand on the covers. “It feels wet here, did something spill?” 

Kannon felt his lower lip tremble and his eyes sting with tears which he squeezed shut. Rood eyed him with concern before lifting the sheets. He saw a huge dark stain that covered the top of the pale blue mattress cover and the light grey duvet felt heavy as he lifted it. It was completely soaked and so were the young man’s pyjama pants, making it clear what had happened. There was a long silence before Kannon eventually couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore and burst into tears.

“Oh dear! You poor thing...” Rood put the covers down and moved closer to Kannon, pulling him into a hug. He could feel the young man shaking as he heaved sobs into his chest. “Shhh... It’s alright, accidents happen. You must have been so frightened... But you’re nice and safe now... Take deep breaths... There we go...” 

Kannon was embarrassed to be seen as so vunerable to say the least, but he felt so secure in Rood’s arms. It reminded him of when his grandfather would hug him when he was a little boy. He snuggled in closer, trying desperately to stop his tears.

“There, there...” It was clear that Kannon was in no mood for talking about his nightmare right now. “Now, why don’t you go and have a shower whilst I clean your bed?” The upset redhead shook his head sadly.

“N-no, it’s my fault, I’ll clean it...” He slowly got out of bed, wobbling a little. He cringed at the feeling of his soaking wet and cooling pants clinging uncomfortably to his skin. 

“Nonsense, you had an accident, it is not your fault at all! Please don’t worry about it, just go get cleaned up, you’ll feel better when you do.” 

“U-understood. Thank you, sir.” Kannon left his room and turned towards the bathroom, but was startled by 2 other grunts, Cindy and Russell, leaning out their doorways. 

“Are you ok, Kannon? We heard you screaming just now, we were worried,” Cindy said. Her eyes darted down a little and then darted straight back up. It was dark in the hallway so it was possible that she didn’t see the wet stain, but if she did she was kind enough not to say anything.

“Ah, uh, I’m fine, but thank you for your concern,” Kannon replied, aware that his voice was wavering and that he was probably visably blushing from embarassment. “I just had a bad dream, gonna go take a shower to cl- uh, calm down.”

“Oh, a nightmare? Sorry to hear that, you sound pretty shaken up too,” Russell joined in. Kannon cursed internally. Was it that obvious? He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Want me to make you some tea? That always helps me calm down. I was gonna head to the kitchen anyway, so...” As nervous as Kannon was to consume any more liquids before he went back to bed, a warm cup of tea sounded tempting.

“Y-you really don’t mind? Thank you... T-that would be really nice...” 

“Don’t mention it, pal,” Russell smiled as he headed towards the stairs. 

Kannon was still feeling very fragile after his nightmare, but decided that he was going to talk about it with Rood. After drying off and changing, he took a deep breath and re-entered his bedroom. Rood smiled warmly at him as he pulled back the covers and gestured for Kannon to lie down. As Kannon was lovingly tucked in, he heard a scuttling noise along the floor. A few seconds later, a Galvantula hopped onto Kannon’s bed, and Kannon recognised it as the one they had recently rescued after it had been attacked in the wild. It was always very energetic and playful, but at this moment, he was sitting protectively on Kannon’s bed where his legs were, a gesture that Kannon found pretty cozy.

“Haha, looks as though Galvantula is wanting to protect you! They do that same thing to sheild their babies from harm, you know,” Rood chuckled. He then sat down on the chair beside Kannon’s bed and gently ruffled the redhead’s hair. “He must sense that you’re afraid. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to talk about it, dear boy?” 

“U-um, actually, can I? I think it’ll help...” Kannon replied meekly. Rood responded with a gentle and reassuring pat on the arm.

“Of course you may! Just go at your own pace, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, sir...” Kannon looked down at his hands as he played with the hem on the duvet. “My nightmare was about- I-I know it might sound stupid, i-it was, u-um-” The young man paused and huffed in frustration. Even saying the man’s name out loud was a task. Just then, the bedroom door opened, and in walked Russell, cup of tea in hand. He smiled and approached Kannon to give it to him.

“Hey, buddy. Sorry it took so long to make, Pidove got into the spices again- Oh! Mr. Rood, hi! Sorry, am I interrupting something? I would have made you some tea too if I’d have known...” 

“No worries, Russell, I was just having a little chat with Kannon here,” Rood explained.

“Ohh, is this about your nightmare?” Russell asked. He could see the fear in Kannon’s eyes even in the dimly-lit room. “I can leave if you...”

“Uh, actually, you can stay if you want,” Kannon replied, finishing his first sip of tea. “I-I’d feel safer with more company...” Russell nodded with a smile and gently perched himself at the end of Kannon’s bed beside Galvantula. The fluttering in the redhead’s chest seemed to calm a little. The tea was certainly soothing, but it was most likely a result of the 3 comforting presences in the room with him. Kannon took another deep breath and spoke bluntly.

“Ghetsis.”

Rood looked rather taken aback, while Russell winced a little at the name. Galvantula appeared to growl lowly, an uncommon sound for the creature.

“My nightmare... was about Ghetsis,” Kannon elaborated. “R-rather, he’s been worrying me for a long time, ever- ever since I defected, actually. H-he...” The redhead paused and grimaced at the sound of his voice wavering. “He’s started worrying me even more ever since he started Neo Team Plasma. I’m worried he’ll c-come back and exact revenge of some sort. I-I... I worry about it every day...”

Kannon didn’t realise he had started to cry again until Rood wrapped his arm around him again and Russell started to gently stroke his hand in an attempt at comfort. 

“So that’s what has been troubling you... My dear boy, I’m so sorry...” Rood trailed off and took a deep breath before speaking again. “You are certainly justified in your fear, that man is the very definition of wicked. To decieve a group of well-meaning youths into such a pernicious plan under the guise of making the world better and then going on to morally-corrupt the rest... Such a foul man is prehaps beyond redemption.” He smiled sadly and gently wiped Kannon’s tears with his thumb. “However, for those in this world who are as evil as he, there are plenty of people who are ready to fight, and others who are even willing to change. Do you remember what percentage of Team Plasma’s membership left after Ghetsis’s true intentions were revealed?”

Kannon took a second to contemplate.

“Er... It was 76%, right?”

“Indeed,” the older man replied. “Which leaves a meager 24% of the entirety of Team Plasma who still follow Ghetsis. Still in the hundreds prehaps, but certainly not the thousands.”

“Oh! I think I know what you’re getting at, sir!” Russell interjected. “You’re saying that even though Ghetsis might seem big and scary at face value, he’d be easily overwhelmed by all those people out there who would want to stop him?”

“Exactly,” Rood answered with a chuckle. “I’ve always had a bad habit of rambling. But Russell worded it perfectly. Ghetsis will no doubt be preparing to pull something off again now that he’s re-grouping, but I’ve been alive long enough to know that while people like him can pack a punch, they can’t fight long. No matter what, in the end, he’ll fall. The fact that you, I, Russell and all the others are here in this safehouse mending our ways is living proof of the fact that evil is outnumbered by good. Ghetsis has clearly left a traumatizing mark on you Kannon, but let it be known that you will never be alone.”

Kannon smiled at that. Although he felt vunerable in doing so, he was so glad to have finally talked about his worries. Russell bid him goodnight and went back to his own room, and Rood offered to stay with Kannon until he fell asleep, to which Kannon gladly accepted.

“Um, sir? T-thank you for helping me. I’m really sorry about the... mess. It doesn’t happen often, I swear, it was just-”

Rood cut him off by gently shushing him.

“You needn’t worry about that at all, Kannon. Rest assured, I think no less of you, it could have happened to anyone. Your secret is safe with me,” the older man assured him with a smile. “Now, would you like me to stay here with you until you fall asleep?”

“O-only if you don’t mind, sir!” Kannon stuttered. 

“Of course not, my dear boy. Please, rest well!” Kannon snuggled deeper into the duvet, Galvantula still guarding him protectively. It didn’t take long for him to eventually fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
